


School Days

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's first day of school</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**glimmergirl**](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/)who wanted Wesley fic and because it's my son's first day in second grade.

"Bye, Daddy. Bye Papa."

Wesley watched from the as Connor climbed the steps of the large yellow school bus. He waved a wistful smile on his face. He knew that Angel was several feet behind him, out of the suns rays, also waving.

It was Connor's first day of kindergarten. Wesley couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. As the bus pulled away and rounded the corner, he stepped back and closed the door. He turned to face Angel, sniffling back a tear.

"There. He's off, safe and sound."

"Are you sure? I mean, we could get in the van and …."

"And nothing," Wesley replied, stepping closer to Angel. "I triple checked everything. Connor is in good hands, I promise."

They hugged each other, Wesley patting his lover on the back gently.

"Thanks, Wes. It's just…first day…and…."

"I know, Angel. But it will be fine. Connor is a very smart young man. It won't be long before we're sending him off to college."

"Notre Dame."

Wesley laughed. "Of course, only the best for our boy. Now, I really must get some work done while it's quiet."

He started to head for the small office when Angel reached for his hand, stopping him.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping we could take advantage of the quiet in another way."

Angel brought Wesley's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss onto the inside of his wrist. A shiver ran down Wesley's spine. It had been a while. He nodded and let Angel lead him back to the bedroom.


End file.
